User talk:Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais
Welcome Hi, welcome to Seiya Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kazuma de Cruzeiro do Sul page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ver-mont (Talk) 14:26, August 4, 2012 Elementos do Cosmo Vulcão, eu vi sua mensagem. No caso de Menkar e Bayer vou deixar por enquanto como está até que as fontes oficiais confirmem os elementos, mas mesmo assim vou mencionar suas suposições. No caso de Tokisada, realmente pode ser que o elemento dele seja o Vento, apesar da aparência dos ataques lembrar mais Água. Também vou fazer menção a isso. Agradeço sua cooperação. Apolo/Omega Como é apenas uma menção, não vale uma página própria (mas vou colocar no artigo que foi mencionado). A teoria sobre os passados que eu trabalho é justamente o contrário, que o LC mostraria o passado como ele realmente foi e o ND mostra uma dimensão alternativa (daí o título, next dimension). Eu não confiaria de pular no lago Cronos e achar que ele me mandaria pro lugar certo, Saori foi ingênua. - Ver-mont (talk) 00:54, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Acho que vale a pena mostrar esse símbolo na parte de descrição da armadura, e dizer que pode ser um sinal de associação ao elemento Fogo. Sem dar certeza ainda, mas já pode ser colocado como provável. Quanto à outra parte, você se refere a explicar sobre como o Santuário ficou no Omega? - Ver-mont (talk) 01:20, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Acho que entendi a ideia. Interessante. - Ver-mont (talk) 02:17, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ícones Geralmente eu espero até quarta-feira para fazer novos ícones, pois esse é o dia em que sai os episódios de Omega na qualidade que eu uso nas imagens, além desses episódios não terem esse número do relógio. 108Specter (talk) 13:21, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Omega Você quer o link que do site onde eu baixo os episódios de Omega? Aqui: http://www.downloadcdz.com.br/ Mas se você quiser para assistir, eu recomendo você baixar a qualidade MKV-HD, porque a MKV-FULLHD pode ser muito pesada e travar um pouco enquanto você assiste. Estrela de Hades Vulcão, obrigado pela imagem da estrela. Vou tratar de ajeitar o artigo dos Espectros agora mesmo. Aliás, não sei como você descobriu que eu adoro identificar Espectros, mais obrigado pelas informações mesmo assim, haha. O artigo dos Espectros menores vai demorar um pouco para ser criado porque ainda não sabemos como organiza-lo, mas quando a hora chegar, vou por suas observações no artigo. Agradeço. 108Specter (talk) 18:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Espectros Obrigado pelas informações. Mas não se preocupe, eu já estou familiarizado com as teorias dos Espectros. Eu fazia parte de um forum onde nós debatíamos sobre os possíveis Espectros. Se quiser dar uma olhada: http://www.cdz.com.br/forum/topic/7418-espectros-coadjuvantes/ Mas em relação aos Espectros Alastor, Moloch e Leech, infelizmente parece que os esquemas são falsos, ou pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi. No mais agradeço. É verdade. O Espectro de Gárgula foi confirmado. Mas quanto ao nome Ichor, na realidade ele é só um apelido dado pelos fãs. No esquema de Gárgula, Kurumada não apresentou nem o nome, nem a estrela maligna do Espectro. Por hora, só sabemos mesmo que a Sobrepeliz é de Gárgula. Acredite, você não é o único fascinado por Espectros, haha. Em relação aos Espectros da tropa de Deathtoll, você só esqueceu de mencionar aquele Espectro serpente apelidado de Píton: *http://www.imagebam.com/image/271861199967881 Em relação aos dois Espectros faltantes, eu pensei em relação a esse que parece um peixe: *http://www.imagebam.com/image/c80e29199968375 (painel inferior esquerdo) Eu o associei com Dagon, o deus sumério dos peixes, que é mais conhecido no imaginário popular como um demônio marinho, segundo as obras de H.P. Lovercraft, criador de Cthulhu. Quanto ao último Espectro, infelizmente não consegui achar nada de parecido. Em relação ao último Espectro, eu suponho que possa ser inspirado em um monstro de RPG, como Dungeons and Dragons. Kurumada tem esse costume. E sim, temos um nova Escama, a de Tritão: *http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdhdo8nLAz1ruq0c9o1_1280.jpg Ela só aparece no jogo Ultimate Cosmo, e será trajada pelo protagonista com quem você estiver jogando. Já estou por dentro das representações dos Irmãos Escaravelhos, é só que eu deixei a página um pouco abandonada, e eu costumo retomar só quando estou mais inspirado. Quanto aos Espectros da Catedral, não, infelizmente não tenho teorias a respeito deles. Eu vou criar um artigo para tratar deles assim que possível. Não sei se você já viu os artigo sobre os Espectros menores que eu fiz: *Tropa de Giganto (Século XVIII) *Grupo de Edward O artigo para os Espectros da Catedral seguirá esse mesmo padrão. *Ao que eu saiba, Camus não sabia da verdade a respeito de "Arles", e não compartilhava do estigma de traidor de Máscara, Shura e Afrodite. O único objetivo de Camus era tornar Hyoga um guerreiro completo fazendo-o abandonar os sentimentos. *Até agora, sabemos que Ionia é completamente leal a Marte, e Micenas acredita que o deus da guerra é uma ajuda necessária para o Santuário. Harbinger, Paradox e Schiller (que parece que já morreu) aparentam estar com Marte por interesses mais pessoais do que por lealdade ao deus. *Quanto a Tokisada ser Cavaleiro de Ouro, você pode ver na seção referências da página dele. Quanto a ele ser de Virgem, eu li rumores, mas não tenho certeza. 108Specter (talk) 15:51, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Cavaleiros Em relação ao Cavaleiro de Raposa, já tomei conhecimento da informação, é só que ainda não mencionei isso no artigo dos Cavaleiros. Mas eu pretendo fazer menção à constelação, porque não se pode dizer ao certo de esse é realmente o Cavaleiro de Raposa. Poderia ser algum outro Cavaleiro morto por Minos, ou mesmo algum morto fora de cena pelo grupo de Byaku. Quanto a Amazona de Águia, de fato, eu devo fazer menção à essa possibilidade. Eu não havia cogitado que a mudança dela para aspirante no anime poderia se tratar de um erro. E o Cavaleiro de Órion, prefiro apenas mencionar o caso como semelhante, não sei se Shiori iria realmente utilizar essa constelação, por motivos de que esta só aparece em filme, e Shiori comentou como ela não quis usar a Constelação de Carina pelos mesmos motivos. No mais, agradeço pelas suas observações. Vou tratar de por essas informações no artigo assim que terminar algumas coisas. 108Specter (talk) 15:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Shiryu Ok. Não entendo por que o pessoal tem tanto problema pra aceitar que ele não é o dourado de Libra, isso já ficou claríssimo a esse ponto. - Ver-mont (talk) 00:50, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Zeus Certo. Acho que dá pra citar no artigo tudo que foi mencionado. Não precisa se preocupar com a ortografia, já notei que você não é falante nativo do português. Que idioma você fala? - Ver-mont (talk) 13:28, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Aquário Isso é novidade pra mim. Qual é o boato? Humm, não, eu nunca vi essa informação antes. Nos fóruns onde eu fui não mencionaram nada parecido, então talvez se trate de um falso spoiler. Você tem a fonte desse boato? Ah sim, entendo. Bom, nesse caso acho que se trata mesmo de um rumor sem veracidade. Eu já tinha lido spoilers sobre falsos Cavaleiros de Ouro em Omega antes. Sobretudo, mencionavam um chamado Shneider de Gêmeos, que como já vimos, não tem nada haver com a história de Omega. Sim, já estão confirmados os dois novos Cavaleiros de Ouro: *'Fudou de Virgem', autoproclamado como reencarnação da divindade budista Fudou-myo. *'Tokisada de Aquário' Por enquanto, ainda não há nenhuma confirmação se Medéia seria a Amazona de Peixes, e também não foi revelado quem é o Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Geralmente eu me atualizo das novas informações através do fórum onde eu acompanho, então são eles que se encarregam de traduzir os anúncios. *http://img2.imepic.jp/image/20121207/564470.jpg?927c5dd0e2eb221b7d98b9caec099da4 *http://img2.imepic.jp/image/20121207/610840.jpg?7933b96e984d188c0f59002792d8f8a1 Essas duas imagens contém as informações, mas estão em japonês. Por isso eu me baseio nas traduções do fórum. Mas quando saem esse tipo de imagem, geralmente significa que os spoilers são verdadeiros. 108Specter (talk) 01:36, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Ares Eu não conheço muitas coisas de EP.G, eu ainda haverei de ler o mangá com calma. Você está perguntando sobre os servos de Ares, não? No Hipermito, dizia que eles eram os Berserkers, e se eu não me engano, há uma menção a eles em EP.G também, mas eu não tenho certeza. Os sim. De fato o Hipermito cita os quatro deuses a serviço de Ares. No EP.G a menção à "Ceres" se trata de um erro de tradução sim, o correto seria Keres mesmo. E as menções que o Saga faz ao Ares no EP.G, eu acho que podem ser só uma referência ao anime clássico, onde Saga como Grande Mestre se intitula "Ares" (Arles na maioria das dublagens, para evitar confusão com o deus da guerra). 108Specter (talk) 13:13, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Cavaleiros de Ouro Olá Vulcão, bom ter você de volta. Na verdade, essa história do Ludwig como Cavaleiro de Ouro de Serpentário é pura especulação, derivada de uns spoilers que surgiram antes do lançamento de Omega, que diziam que a verdadeira identidade do Marte era uma Cavaleiro traidor. Algum usuário anônimo criou a página erroneamente eu creio. Quando for possível, eu vou redirecionar a página "Ludwig" para a do Marte e colocar essa curiosidade a respeito do Cavaleiro de Serpentário. Não existe Cavaleiro de Ouro de Baleia. Assim como Serpentário, Baleia sofre de controvérsias a respeito da questão se ela é ou não uma constelação zodiacal, mas diferente de Serpentário, Baleia nunca foi apresentada como Ouro em nenhuma série de Saint Seiya. Vulcão, a respeito do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, ele não necessitará de um artigo individual. Ele será mencionado numa página referente aos Cavaleiros das eras mitológicas. Acho melhor manter como está por enquanto. Ainda não há uma página referente aos Cavaleiros mitológicos. Na verdade, essa página será uma sub-seção na página Cavaleiros de Atena. Aí o Capricórnio será mencionado nela, junto com os Cavaleiros companheiros de Krest. Vulcão, acho melhor reverter o artigo "Ludwig" de volta para "Marte". Apesar de que Ludwig era o nome verdadeiro do personagem, Marte é o nome pela qual ele atende agora, então Marte se sobrepõe a Ludwig. EDIT: Humm, não, melhor deixar como está por enquanto. Eu ainda tenho que conversar com o administrador sobre esse caso do Marte. Desculpe o incômodo. Bom, aparentemente Ludwig era um humano que se tornou Marte, mas não exatamente o Deus Marte. Me parece que Marte é um título, mas que agora é o nome pelo qual o personagem se denomina. Espera, quer dizer que o Décimo Terceiro Guerreiro é de fato Serpentário? Nossa, péssima hora para ND parar... Sim, verdade mesmo. Me pergunto como Kurumada irá trabalhar essa ideia do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Serpentário. pena que teremos que esperar um longo tempo para descobrir. Humm, por aqui estão dizendo que vai demorar a sair novas informações. Mas se você descobrir alguma novidade, eu gostaria que você me informasse. Agradeço. *Tokisada menciona que parte dos poderes dele como Cavaleiro de Ouro provém do elemento Trevas. *Não sabemos ainda se os Reis Celestiais de Marte são realmente deuses ou se são alguma outra coisa. *Fudo-Myo é uma divindade budista que representa a libertação das dúvidas e dos males. Ele é um dos Cinco Reis da Sabedoria, e é conhecido como "O Imóvel". Disponha! ^^ É verdade. Mas aqui na wiki nós optamos por não nos referir a eles como deuses para evitar confusão com as divindades propriamente ditas. Porém, ficará como curiosidade essa informação quando o artigo sobre os Anjos Caídos for criado. Essa é uma questão bem peculiar. Pelas falas de Genbu, eu entendi que ele disse que Shiryu chegou a portar a Armadura de Libra, mas não era necessariamente o Cavaleiro de Ouro dessa constelação. Teriam que surgir informações mais concretas para averiguarmos se Shiryu foi ou não um Cavaleiro de Ouro em Omega. Vulcão, já saiu o capítulo 54 de ND. A informação sobre o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Serpentário está confirmada! Sim. O que gostei mais foi o fato de a maldição estar ligada a Shaina. Eu também entendi que a armadura da Serefina era uma "falsa" Armadura de Poseidon. Creio que ela foi criada pela água mesmo. Oh, realmente, eu nunca havia parado para pensar nisso. Seraphina pode sim ser uma referência à esposa de Poseidon. ---- *Não tenho muito conhecimento a respeito do Do Cvijanda, mas eu creio que possa ser uma realidade alternativa. Mas eu não tenho certeza. *Sim, a armadura trajada por Alone é a mesma de Hades. *Verdade, Genbu mencionou a si, Dohko e Shiryu como portadores da Armadura de Libra. Mas não ficou claro se Shiryu em Omega foi promovido a Cavaleiro de Ouro, ou se apenas portou a Armadura de Libra em ocasiões separadas. Só uma dúvida, do que se trata a "ideia abandonada" que você postou na página dos Cavaleiros de Ouro? Ah sim. "Shura de Gêmeos", que estranho. Mas não precisa colocar essa informação na página dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Isso fica mais adequado na página do Saga, como uma curiosidade. Vulcão, você é o usuário anônimo que anda ajudando a wiki adicionando as novas categorias nos artigos? Se for, porque você não faz login? Eu fico meio confuso quando vejo usuários anônimos, hehe. Quer dizer, como muitos anônimos só aparecem para vandalizar a wiki, aí eu me surpreendo quando um anônimo ajuda nas edições. Se for você mesmo, agradeço sua ajuda. ^^ 108Specter (talk) 16:20, January 24, 2013 (UTC)